A Huge Mistake
by Blue Luver5000
Summary: What have the Utoh gang done this time, or what have they done before. when Ashley and Katrena think of Waking up Elizabeth something triggers a memory. Not a good one either.


Well sorry that I have written a story or updated in a while. I have no idea what to do next in the stories. So I decided to do a oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize.

KATTATTAK OUT!

"ASHLEYYYY! I'm soooooo bored! Entertain meee!" I said one very boring Saturday.

"What do you expect me to do; you're a witch for merlin's sake! Entertain yourself, you know that I am trying to plan our next prank. You are not helping me at all." She replied.

"Well what am I supposed to do, we are just sitting here on a nice Saturday afternoon it is sunny and the quidditch pitch is calling for us to practice and fly. Come on! You know that you want to! Try outs are in 2 weeks! Don't you want to try to get better before we have to try out? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaseeee?"

"Fine if it will shut you up! Only an hour or two. I want to finish planning the prank before Monday, we have to preform the prank. This one we-I have been planning this for a couple weeks, that is the longest time that it ever took to plan a prank. Get your broom and hurry down to the pitch. I'll meet you there."

"YES! I will be down in a few minutes need to change. Then I will be down there should we wake Lizzie? She has been sleeping all day."

"No, you should know! Never wake Lizzie when she is sleeping in! You should remember what happened last time!"

_Flashback_

Courtney, Ashley, Emilee, and I were walking back from lunch on a Saturday in May wondering where Lizzie was. We hadn't seen her all morning.

"Ashley have you seen Lizzie? I wanted to talk to her about the prank that she was planning for us, and I haven't seen her all morning." Courtney asked quizzically.

Ashley replied "I think that she is still sleeping, I don't know why usually she is up right before lunch on the weekend. We need to wake her up or she will keep us up all night."

"I don't know if that is a good idea, we have never woken Lizzie up on a Saturday we don't know what is gonna happen. You can take the risk but I want nothing to do with it." Emilee spoke.

"Well you can't have anything to do with it you cannot go into the common room, if you do then you will be hexed like crazy. I know that you are our friend, but the rest of the Gryffindor's still are not fond of Slytherin's." Ashley spoke surely.

"Good, well I am off to hang in my common room." Emilee walked off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"What she means by hang out in the common room is stare at Draco Malfoy with googly eyes. She totally has a crush on him." Courtney said while standing on the moving staircase.

Once we reached the common room we went up to the 4th year dormitories. We saw her, tangled up in a jumble of blankets and limbs you could hardly tell which is which, which is weird because Lizzie is as pasty white as any human can be and the blankets on the 4 poster beds in the dorm are a burgundy color.

I went into the loo and transfigured my toothbrush into a bucket (a VERY large bucket) and filled it with ice cold water, then wobbled my way over to the bed at which Lizzie sleeps. A quick levitation spell carefully took the bucket into the air and tipped the water on Lizzie, who shot up like a bullet our of a pistol, screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she looked over at us with the most crazed look in her eye and spoke again with venom in her voice "You did this, I will make you pay! NEVER wake me up on a Saturday!."

"We didn't mean to make you so cranky we just wanted you up so that we can ask you what we are doing for our next prank, you missed lunch and we are worried that you would keep us up all night if you slept any more than you already had. You never sleep this long on a Saturday we are usually the first down to breakfast and the first down to lunch. Please don't kill us" I said flinching, looking into the insane eyes of Lizzie.

"Well, since that was the reason then I guess that I will cancel the prank and you can figure it out yourself!" she yelled "Had it ever crossed your mind that I might want to sleep a little longer every once in a while? I might usually want to sleep till noon, but today I wanted to sleep a little longer!" She got out of bed dripping wet and stomped into the bathroom with her robes she was wearing today.

_Still Flash back _

_2 weeks later_

I woke up yawning, the sun rising as I looked out the window of the dormitory. As I looked at the surrounding beds all accept Lizzie's and mine had someone in it. But a closer look at the bodies in the other beds and something was wrong. Not with the people but I knew that something was wrong dismissing the thought I walked over to my trunk and grabbed the first robes I saw along with my favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom for a shower and to get ready for the Saturday of fun that was ahead.

After finishing up in the shower I got out and dried of. As I put my clothes on something was wrong, I knew the feeling of my clothes something was different. As I looked down at the clothes I just put on I was flabbergasted. My clothes had changed color, and all I was wearing was pink! As I tried to take them off I came to the realization that they were stuck to me, they would not come off!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNSSSSSSSSS HELP!" I screamed trying to rip the clothes of.

"What happened what is wrong! We heard you scream and wanted to know why you needed help!" Ashley spoke with concern in her voice through the locked door.

"My, my, my clothes something is wrong! They won't come off, and they are are are PINK!" I said as tears came in my eyes. I hated pink, absolutely LOATHED pink. Who could do such a thing to me?!

"Unlock the door and let us in, we can help you and try and get the color back on your clothes. I think that Courtney knows a way to make your clothes not stick anymore. Just please let us in!" Ashley spoke softly trying to calm me down.

I unlocked the door and looked at them, noticing that their pajamas were also pink. I pointed not saying a word. Courtney and Ashley looked down and screamed. They then ran to their trunks trying to find any piece of clothing that was not pink. There were none.

I ran to my trunk to do the same but something in my mind told me to check Lizzie's trunk. So I did, looking inside I found that none of her clothes were pink not one. So I then began trying to find the spell that would allow me to unstick my clothes from my body. I knew no spell that allowed me to do something about it.

"Court, will you try and get my clothes to unstick? I am going to try and change. If I were you guys, I would take a few shirts from Lizzie's Trunk once I get my clothes unstuck I will do that."

"I can try but I cannot promise you anything. I think my dad taught me a spell that will do the trick one sec." Courtney spoke with a quizzical look on her face "I got it! _**Regultino!" **_

Instantly I felt my clothes become slack, and I was able to remove them. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans from Lizzie's trunk and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I changed out of the Horrid pink clothes into a nice Black MCR shirt and a pair of Dark blue skinny jeans.

"Thankfully I wear the same size clothes as Lizzie." I thought. "Did you guys find something you could wear? I know that you should NEVER I mean NEVER wake up Lizzie on a Saturday unless you want this to happen again. Deal? Court, Ash?"

"Deal" Courtney and Ashley spoke simultaneously.

_End Flashback_

"Yah I remember" I spoke, shivering "We will not wake up Lizzie after all."

"Come on Kat, we need to practice! Hurry up." Ashley said as she ran out of the Dormitory with her broom.

End!


End file.
